Fruits of Jealousy
by kamicarrot
Summary: Norway hates Hong Kong. He hates how Hong Kong is constantly around his younger brother, Iceland. But, after an intense conversation, Norway feels something different...


Norway always hated Hong Kong. Well, not always. He's hated Hong Kong ever since he has started being around Iceland. They say that they're friends, but Norway knows that that's a boldfaced lie. The two are always together, whispering to each other, and making the other blush. It makes Norway sick to his stomach.

One day, Norway ended up stuck in the same room as Hong Kong when Iceland left for a brief moment to get some food. It was awkwardly silent in the room at first. Hong Kong appeared to be playing on his cell phone, ignoring the Norwegian. After a few moments of the torturous silence, Norway spoke up.

"Stop hanging around my little brother."

Hong Kong stopped playing on his cell phone and looked up at Norway. Norway kept his normal emotionless expression on his face despite how he actually felt inside. He dared not to look at Hong Kong for fear that his anger might come out.

"Are you jealous or something?" asked the Hong Kong person.

Norway's hand twitched at that, "What is there to be jealous of?"

"You want Iceland all to yourself, huh? I came along and now that he has me too you're angry. You're jealous that I actually spend more time with Iceland than you do."

"I spend far more time with Iceland than you. As his older brother, it's my duty to protect him and make sure he isn't influenced by someone like you."

Hong Kong turned back to his cell phone, "Whatever."

Whatever? _Whatever? _Is that all he could say? After Norway just said something as terrible as that, all Hong Kong could say was _whatever_? That made Norway furious. Miraculously, Norway acted not fazed by that response, even though he's now boiling with rage.

"So," said Hong Kong, "How much _do_ you like Iceland?"

"Of course, I love him. He's my little brother."

"Not like that. Do you love love him? Like as a boyfriend?"

"No." Norway glanced at Hong Kong.

"You're lying. I can tell. If you only liked him as a little brother, you wouldn't be bothered by me hanging around him so much. You have a crush on him."  
"That's a lie." Murmured Norway.

Hong Kong continued, "Iceland likes me more than he likes you. Whenever Iceland is around me he feels happier. You're jealous because you can't do the same. You hate when I come over because Iceland gets excited whenever I do. That's the truth, isn't it? Iceland would much rather prefer me than you. I get it, you're jealous because Iceland loves me."

"That's an utter lie!" yelled Norway.

That's it. Norway couldn't contain himself anymore. Norway has finally snapped.

"I'm not jealous of anything or anyone! I simply _hate _you! You're so cool about everything it's annoying! I have no idea why Iceland likes you when you like a jackass all the time! I don't understand how or why you came into my life but I want you out!"

Norway started walking up closer to Hong Kong with his hands clenched into fists. He was ready to _kill _this bastard. Norway was so caught up in his anger that, when he was close to Hong Kong, he tripped and fell on top of him.

Hong Kong simply stared up at Norway, who was now on top of him.

"Tsk! I'm not jealous…" slipped out of Norway, "And in actuality, I don't believe I hate you…"

"Oh?" said Hong Kong.

Norway took a long look at Hong Kong's face. Even after all this, he still kept that cool expression on his face.

"I love Iceland as only a brother…" murmured Norway, "But…"

"But?"

"I think I'm jealous that Iceland gets to hang around _you _all the time…"

Hong Kong blinked.

Did he _really_ just say that? Norway was sure that, after all these years, he has hated Hong Kong. But, after saying that, all of that went away. He didn't hate Hong Kong anymore. That feeling he's always gotten, wasn't jealousy of Hong Kong hanging around Iceland. It was jealously that Iceland got more time with Hong Kong than he did.

Blushing, Norway looked away from Hong Kong, "I…think I love you…" he murmured.

Just then, the door creaked open. There at the door, stood poor Iceland holding a tray of food. He took a long look at the two, still in disbelief at what he's looking at.

"Uhm…" he said.

Norway looked at Iceland, then down at Hong Kong, who he was still on top of. Soon realizing what it looked like, Norway quickly got up an rushed toward the door.

"I'm leaving bye." The Norwegian said quickly as he walked past Iceland and out toward a different room.

Iceland blinked, "What happened?"

"Nothing important." Sighed Hong Kong, "But I think Norway thinks we're dating or something."

Iceland also sighed, "I know he knows. I wish one day he'll learn that we're just friends."


End file.
